The present invention relates to a magnetic disk apparatus and a control method thereof, and is particularly suitable for a magnetic disk apparatus disposed with a magnetic head slider that operates by flying over a rotating magnetic disk and a control method thereof.
With respect to magnetic disk apparatus, methods have been proposed in recent years which measure the flying height of a slider using a playback signal from a magnetic head slider or information obtained at the time of signal playback by a magnetic head. For example, in the method of measuring the flying height of a slider disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,777,544 (Patent Document 1), data for measuring the flying height of a slider are recorded in a data area of a magnetic disk and a readback signal is used to measure the flying height of the slider. This method has the advantage that the flying height of the slider can be measured even after the magnetic disk apparatus has been assembled.